


Sacrifice

by Queenkitty2929



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dragons, Hetalia, King - Freeform, Kingdoms, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Royals, Slow To Update, Soulmates, characters will probably be ooc, hongice is only mentioned but later, humanishAU, i like angst so sad?, i'll try to avoid it though, mexico/australia mentioned, not from Ivan from others, the triplets are the Nordics kids, tribes, warning there will be bullying/abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkitty2929/pseuds/Queenkitty2929
Summary: this is a humanish au basically but they live longer mexico is a oc of mine i suck at summary i'm sorry





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello thank you for reading this is the first ever story i'm posting here so i hope it gets seen but anyways hope you enjoy

The Prologue

Snow blew around the camp, a fire was blazing and besides it was a tent. Inside was two adults curled on a bed made of furs and soft knitted blankets. Three squirming bodys rested in between them, cuddling to their “mother’s” warmth. A small smile found it’s way the tinos face as he watched his triplets snuggle into him, he hear a small grunt then saw blue eyes looking at him. Berwald, his husband, his children's father gave him a small tired smile that showed pride for the small humans nestled in their mother’s chest .

Tino spoke suddenly ” are you alright dear”. All Berwald does is nod then lace his hand in his “wife’s” studding it for a moment.

He then responded with a hard accent “W’t ab’t ‘ou”

“ i’m fine, just tired” Tino yawned then huddled closer to his lover and their children.

Besides their tent lays another with two men cuddled up and a small boy curled around them and his puffin. The small boy suddenly shoots awake and starts to cry, this only make the puffin panic and he wakes the two older men. The smaller of the two wakes up almost instantly only to see Emil crying, he gently grabs the child and places him in his lap. The danish man groans and turns to them, eyes widening at the crying 3 year old. Mathias pulls the two to his chest resting his chin on lukas’s shoulder.  
“What's wrong baby”, worry laced in the danes words.

Emil looked up with teary eyes, a fist clutching lukas’s shirt then mutters “night terror”

Lukas frowns slightly “ about what kjære(dear)”

Emil whimpers and buries his head his lukas’s chest ”evil dragon man” 

Mathias rubs his back “don’t worry evil dragons can’t hurt you here your father and i will protect you, go back to sleep my little puffling”. He then pulls them down to the bed again and wraps his arms protectively around his lover and child.  
“ i promise you two, i won’t let you be hurt again”  
Lukas turns his head to him, nuzzling into his hair then whispers a small thank you before falling back into a light sleep. Mathias kisses his forehead then follows him to sleep still holding his family like he is afraid they won’t be there in the morning.

~~~ time skip ~~~  
( the triplets are now 5 and Emil is 8 )

A tall willow tree stood next to a crystal clear creek that bubbled around the trees roots. A small child with brown hair and blueish green eyes, was sitting next to the creek weaving differnt grasses and flowers together into a crown. There were two other boys near her playing a small game of chase around the bank of the creek completely unaware of the hidden rapids that await if someone falls in. farther away from the children is a older boy who has a book about birds while his puffin snuggled into his side. One if the two boys by the creek shreked causing the boy and the puffin to race to the willow tree. The smaller of the two, the one with a curl had fallen into the water. Emil quickly jumped into the water grabbing the child from going under. The boy with a cowlik crying, “is mattie ok”  
“ he should but go get the others”  
With that Alfred runs off in the direction of a village.

“Mama papa where are you”

A short finnish man turns his head to the panic child.

“What’s wrong Rakas(darling)”

The boy was panting as he pouted to the willow tree and said ”mattie fell into the creek mama”

That was all it took for Tino to run to the willow tree and creek. Tino gets to the creek to see Emil holding a shaking Matthew covered in mud and water is trailing down his face. His sister maria is sitting in shock holding her flower crown in her shaking hands. He takes matthew into his arms trying to calm him down by whispering to him and rubbing his back. Alfred came back with Berwald, Mathias, and Lukas who immediately took action with calming the other children.

“Emil what happen” 

“ they were playing chase and Matthew tripped on a root” 

Matthew let out a cry and clung to Tino “im sorry mama“ 

Tino just smiled softly rubbing the boys back “it’s ok dear, let’s go get you dried ok”

~~~ time ship ~~~  
( triplets are now 18, Emil is now 21 )

In a room sat the triplets now adults with their family. They sat facing two other people from the arctic tribe. The north american tribe and the arctic tribe have been at war for as long as anyone can remember and with the new leader coming into power, the tribes are trying to have peace.  
The two arctics looked at the tribe leaders closely then one of them asked “Are any of you seeing other people”. This question sparked chaos until Berwald responded why.

“The king to be needs another, preferably powerful dragon to lead with”

Tino stands up “and what does that have to do with my children”

“We believe that if one of the north american siblings would marry him it could bring peace in both our lands”

The triplets eyes widen and they look at each other, there family starts to argue until they stand up.

Maria speaks first “i am already betrothed to another i cannot marry the prince”

Matthew continues after her “i am in a relationship that i don’t want to break, ever so i cannot help you”

The two look at their younger sibling and he softly smiles at them Alfred then says “i will do it”. Everyone looks at him “if it brings peace into our lands then yes i will marry the prince”

Tino looks at his son with shock “n-no you will not, i will not have you marry someone you don’t know”

Berwald just sighs knowing nothing can change his mind now and sets a hand on his lover's shoulder. 

Alfred smiles at his parents “you don’t have to worry about me i’ll be fine”. He then turns to the visitors and they hand him a scroll, they nod to the rest of the family and make their exit not before one of the females turns to him and says “my little brother may seem scary but really he is very nice once you get to know him, thank you”. The door closes behind them and alfred faces his family only to be engulfed in a hug by his mother. Tino hugs him tightly knowing that his child has bacsiclly sold his life away to a prince they had only heard horrors about. Alfred looks at his siblings, his parents and family and just smiles knowing now they had peace if only just for a little while.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before going to the arctic tribe

Chapter 1

One month. That was all Alfred had before he would leave to the Arctic tribe. At night he sits on his bed, panic rubs up his arms and anxiety hugs his chest making him question his decision. His siblings could sense something was wrong but when they asked he just smiled and changed the topic. Alfred finally snapped after a long fight with himself to stay quiet, he was in his room with Matthew and Maria. He first started hyperventilating and after Matthew calmed him down, then he broke down crying. 

"I-im sorry mattie I know I'm supposed to be brave bu-"

" Shh it's ok alfie you are being brave, braver than any of us and it's ok to be scared"

Maria hugs Alfred tightly. She whispers reassuring things in his ear and smiles at him when she pulls away. " Well be ok, alright guys". Her brothers nod and smile back and they all fall asleep close together like they always will be. 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
2 weeks later

Everyone was at a meeting, without alfred. they were discussing what they would do to try to make him change his mind. The room was filled with a tense feeling as hands clenched others and soft mumbles circle the room. Finally Tino spoke asking if anyone had any ideas, that broke the silence and everyone started spewing out ideas mostly crazy one but still ideas. 

“We only have 2 weeks tell he leaves as much as these ideas are good most would take to long”. Tino sat down after talking

Matthew mutters something making the rest of the table stop

“ what was that rakas”  
(dear in finnish)

“What if we let him do this”

This stopped all motions in the room.

“ I mean if we get our dragons in a week he’ll have protection, maybe if we just don’t do anything he’ll be okay”.

Maria nodded then looked at her parents “look we don’t want to lose him but as much as I hate to say it, it’s this option or more war. And who knows maybe they’ll fall in love”

\-------------------------------------------------  
1 week later

Getting your dragon is probably one of the best things to ever happen to you, mostly because it’s a dragon and other reasons of course. To the triplets of the north it was a moment filled with hope, protection, and fear. Dragons are only ever bonded to the royal families of tribes, once one get there dragon they are fullfleged royals meaning they can rule a tribe. Not all royals have a dragon though, some die, and in some cases there dragon refuses to be bonded. North dragons are the most protective of the species only rivaled by the dragons of the island tribes, to have a north dragon is the most protection any royal could hope for when they come of age. Maria would get her dragon first seeing that she was first born, then Matthew and finally Alfred. The three of them stood at the entrance of the bonding cave holding hands when a voice echoes out.

“Maria”

The tall female flinched but slowly let go of her brothers hands entering the dark cave. It never takes long to be bonded so the brother weren't surprised to see there sister walk out besides a midnight black dragon with golden spots all down it’s back. They came to a stop next to the boys but before they could ask it’s name Matthew was called in. his dragon unlike his sisters was more average sized, it was white with blue and purple swirls in it’s scales. After they leave the cave alfred faces it slowing walking into the dark tunnel. Inside the cave are strange carvings that are moving and changing before his eyes. He gets to the end to see a red dragon sitting next to a scroll. The voice from before calls out, “ read the scroll Alfred”.

Alfred picks up the paper and unroles it, light suddenly fills the cave and the scroll starts to read it’s self.

“Destiny can not be rewritten and the fates can not be undone  
Think with your heart but don’t forget your head  
Remember that you can change the world   
Or destroy it” 

The carvings changed to show pictures of war and the smell of blood filled the room. But as soon as it started it stopped and the northern prince was wrapped in the embrace of a fiery red colored wings. He suddenly feels a sharp pain and everything now seemed more enhanced, he took this as a sign that he had bonded to the large red dragon that had been sitting next to the prophecy scroll. Him and the dragon walk out to find his siblings sitting down talking about there dragons. They looked at him with widened eyes at the sight of the large dragon. He smiles at them as they come up to him with there dragons following behind.

“ Al your dragon is so beautiful look at it’s colour”

Maria’s dragon was a breed called starlights they mostly lived in the clouds and hunt at night to give them camouflage, they are one of the fastest dragon breeds. Matthew’s dragon was a mountain dragon or more commonly known as the spirals, they are more of a dragon for healers and travelers. Finally Alfred’s dragon, it was north dragon or what's called a power dragon they are used for protection and as bodyguards. They continue talking about there dragons and their names, for Maria it was Moondust. For Matthew it was Cloudeye, and for Alfred it was Icarus. They start the journey home talking to and about their dragons.

\-------------------------------------------------  
The day before Alfred leaves

After 6 days of training with dragons and enjoys time with family, the time came for Alfred to pack. In the palace you could feel the tension. It was as if everyone in the palace was holding their breath. In Alfred’s room there were clothes all over the floor, alfred himself was in the corner trying to calm down as the world started crashing into his mind.

Taking deep breaths he gets up and fixes his clothes and finishes packing his clothes and other necessities. He puts his bags outside his room and walks to the throne room were his parents are. He walks to his father’s with a small smile, their dragons behind the thrones lower their heads. Tino stands up letting Berwald’s hand go and hugs him crying into his shoulder. 

“Äiti i-it’s ok, i’ll be ok” Alfred stuttered out.

Berwald got up and pulls them both into a hug, rubbing Tino’s back to soothe him. After Tino’s cry’s had stopped he let them out of the hug.

“I’m all packed i was just wondering what I should do now”

“ oh alfred”, Tino looked at him “do have to go can’t...can’t you tell them no..please”

“You know I can't if I do more of our people will die and i can’t stand by and watch that”

“But alfred marrying someone to stop a war doesn't seem like a good solution, who knows what will happen to you”

“I know but what other choice do I have” he took a deep breath, “I'll be in the dragon stables if anyone needs me”

He then walked off down the hallway towards the direction of the stables. After letting Icarus out Alfred flew up to the top of the cliff side surrounding the palace. His parents sighed knowing that there was no stopping him from marrying the soon to be king of the arctic. King Berwald got up and walked to his study, Tino follows closely behind. He searches around in the drawers of the old oak desk and finally pulls out a scroll. It was very clearly old with the paper browning and tearing easily. The King carefully handed it to Tino speaking softly “ maybe we can still protect him even if he is so far away”. They smile at each other, place the scroll on the desk then leave the room.

Alfred was sitting on the cliff side throwing rocks down it watching then tumble then disappear into the clouds. He finally leaned back to stare at the sky and he wonders if he will ever see this exact sky again and what the sky will look like in the arctic tribe that was so far away. He must have been on that cliff of a few hours as he watched the sun slowly sink and reveal the moon. Alfred always admired the sky and how it changes as a young boy he wished he could visit all the stars he could see from the ground, but now he wondered if he’ll even see the same stars away from home. With the last thoughts leaving his mind he stood up and with only flashing a small grin to his dragon he jumps off the cliff.


	3. Chapter 2

Flying back home for alfred felt like he was flying straight into a storm. The weight of leaving tomorrow was high and was terrifying. Al hugged his dragon’s neck trying to rid his stomach of the nervous butterflies as the castle comes into view. The flag of the kingdom flapped violently in the wind, the ends ripped and stained. Alfred lands his dragon at the stables not noticing the figure waiting for him. He guides the dragon to his stall to feed and turns around only to bump into his uncle.

“O-oh uncle lukas, hello?”

“Your parents have been worried about you...where’d you go”

“The cliff”  
Lukas nods in understanding “i think you got the whole running away from your troubles from me kid”

“Really? But your always so put together”  
Lukas laughs “i may seem like it but not really. So how are you holding up?”

“I’m..fine yeah fine” 

“You sound like your trying to convince yourself, don’t worry, I know how it feels.”

“What do you mean exactly?”

“Mattias and me were an arranged marriage though i suppose it worked out, it was still scary at first mainly because of the rumor that he was a loud uncontrollable monster.” 

“Uncle mattias a monster? I don’t think it’s possible for a teddy bear to be a monster”

“Yes strange but it’s a long story i’ll tell you about it later we should get to dinner before your parents go mad with worry”  
Alfred nods and lukas walks next to him as they walk to the dinner. Walking into the room the people seated go silent, lukas gives his nephew a slight smile before sitting next to his husband. 

Alfred picks at the food not making eye contact with his parents and after managing to make his vegetables unintelligible he pushes his food away. His brother nuges him and Al looks at him. Mathew eyes were filled with worry and pity. Pity. that one word was one alfred had come to hate, everyone pities him he could see it in their eyes and he could hear it in their whispers. He rolled his eyes and stands up and turns to door.

“Where are you going”

Tino looks at his son with confusion 

“Fresh air”

And with that he leaves. Lukas sighs and tino looks at him “lukas?”

“You guys are giving him the one thing he doesn’t want right now”

“ and that would be?”

“Pity”

The room goes silent for a second time and tino quietly says oh. He scoots his chair out and goes after alfred leaving an awkward silence. Emil speaks up “so um how's the weather…?”   
Tino chases him and when he catches up he hugs him whispering i’m sorry that I've been pitying you i just...i’m scared for you. I don’t want you to be unhappy.”  
He smiles “i know and i’ll be fine i promise”  
They smile at each other and they hug tightly.  
\----------  
Morning- day alfred leaves  
The early morning which normally is filled with warm coffee, soft kisses and breakfast is today filled with anxiety and messiness. Lukas was making coffee like always seeing as he is the first up but instead of the peacefulness of the morning it is chaotic. A few bags sit in the main hall and after everyone's up a small easy breakfast awaits them. A servant runs into the room panting slightly “your highness's the escorts from the arctic tribe are here”  
Berwald nods for servants to let them in. tino clutches his hand tightly and alfred takes a deep breath. The doors open and the clacking of heavy boots echo from the hall and head to the throne room. When the doors to the throne room open there stands two beautiful young women. The taller one had waist length whitish hair, her eyes were blank and her clothes clearly showed that she was dressing for the cold. The shorter one had short blond hair and her face was filled with hope, like her counterpart she was dressed for the cold. The shorter of the two steps forward and bows slightly “i am Katyusha, the crown prince’s older sister. My sister Natalia and I are to retrieve prince Alfred” 

Natalia nods to them as Katyusha stands up. Tino gives them a shaky smile and alfred walks to his parents. As soon as he’s in reach tino pulls his son into his arms holding him close. He places a shaking hand on his cheek “I expect you to write every month and you will come visit i don’t care if they say you can’t…. You don’t have to do this sweetie we can stop it all.”

“I’ll be okay Äiti and i’ll write and visit don’t worry”

Berwald takes him from tino and wraps him in a hug while slipping something into his hand. His father then whispers in case of emergencies. In his hand was a small but strong dagger, one made out of dragon bone and on the handle was his family name engraved in it. Alfred smiles up at him while he slips it into his coat “thank you papa.”

His father smiles back and nods to where his siblings, uncles and his cousin are. He understands what he’s suggesting and he goes over to them only to be pulled into an extremely tight hug by his siblings and cousin. Alfred coughs out to tight and they let him go. Matthew and Maria looks at him tears in their eyes “we’ll miss you Alfie”

Emil nods “I'll miss you too brat”

He chuckles and turns to his uncles, mattias hugs him “you grew up to fast kiddo”

He gave him a small smile and then he turns to Lukas who gives him an understanding look “Alfred i know it will be scary but no matter what never let them break you spirit, in the end it will most likely be you savior do you understand?”

“Yes uncle Lukas”

He hugs him “good luck”

He pulls away and nods he then walks over the the sister offering them a small smile. He turns and waves to his family then follows the sisters out the door and down the hallway. Alfred sees his dragon already saddled up and his bags strapped on. Katyusha quickly tells him it will be a long ride and to get on his dragon and get ready to leave if they wish to get there before it is too late in the arctic tribe. He does as he’s told and get on Icarus and takes a deep breath as they lift into the air. They go higher and right before the go into the clouds he sees his family outside waving at him, he waves back and then is swallowed by the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late i had to change something in the story plot and then this whole big mess started and so online schooling has been kicking my butt. i do hope you enjoy and i'll try to get the next chapter out soon.

The trip was long like Katyusha said it would be but not totally unpleasant. Watching the clouds get darker and the ground get snowier made the world look like a fairytale land. The light mood was dampened when the large grey castle appears in site, snow coated the roof and the grounds around it making it look empty and sad. Alfred’s face shows his dislike of the appearance of his new home. Katyusha smiles softly at him “don’t worry it’s better inside.”

Alfred nods slightly and he follows them as they start the decline to the stables. They land on the snowy ground, a few servants rush to grab the reins making icares growl and bear his teeth. Alfred slid off calmly running a hand along the Northern dragons side, the servants look at him as if he’s insane for touching the dragon. He chuckles “calm down they won’t hurt you “ he rubs his muzzle.

The sisters come up to him “ we’ll take you inside and they’ll take your dragon to the stables, come now”. Alfred sent one last look at his dragon before following them inside. 

The inside of the castle was huge, then ceilings were tall and the walls had big tapestries hanging from ceiling to floor. The main entry led straight to the throne room with long hallways to either side. “Right this way my brother should be in his study.”

The three of them walk down the hallway stopping at a door that was cracked open. Natalia pushes the door open and walks in. Katyusha smiles at Alfred and the two of them walk in also. The man that sat at the desk had platinum blond hair, a large scarf was draped around his neck, and his eyes resemble pasque flowers. He looks up at them putting down the papers in his hand. “You are prince Alfred?”

Alfred nods in response. “I belive you know who i am but if you don’t I am crown prince Ivan”

Alfred nods again as Ivan studies him “Alfred you are eighteen corret?” 

“Yes I am.” 

Ivan gets up and walks over to him, his long coat flowing around his feet. Ivan carefully puts his hand on Alfreds chin making him look up from the floor. Alfred pushes his hand away, his eyes widen as he watches a blue colour spread around Ivans arm. Ivan pulls away quickly, his eyes widing. Where Ivan’s hand was on Alfred’s chin was now a violet colour. “That’s impossible…soulmates haven’t been around in years”

“Soulmates?” Alfred looked at him confused. In the new world soulmates were just a fairytale because there they are. No one has a soulmate unless you're a person from the old world. His parents were soulmates but chose not to explain something that wouldn’t affect them, or at least they thought wouldn't affect him. Ivan looked at him for a moment, “the library is down the other hall come back when you know what a soulmate is.” 

Alfred nods and quickly leaves the room, the sisters were outside the room waiting. Natalie looks at his chin and frowns while her older sister gasps. “He told me to go to the library, do some research”

“Oh of course” katyusha leads him down the hall back to the throne room and then to the library. Alfred thanks her and after she tells him where his room is she leaves him to do his research. 

Down the hall back in the prince’s study his younger sister was standing in front of him. She examines his arm and the blue marks then shifts her eyes to meet his. “Be careful big brother the ladies in waiting only think he’s here for political reasons, if they find out the truth i don’t know what will happen.” 

Ivan nods “he needs to understand what it means first don’t tell anyone about this do you understand?”

“Da I do understand.” 

Katyusha enters smiling slightly. Her siblings turn to her as she closes the door. “So how are you going to explain the arm mark?”

“I have a coat big sister I'll just cover it, did you show Alfred the library?”  
“I did and I told him where his room is.”

He nods “after he is done tell him to come here i want to get to know him.”

“I’ll have dinner made for you two then, come on Natalia.”

The two sisters leave and Ivan sits back down lightly tracing the mark on his arm as he smiles slightly. “I hope we will get along Alfred, I never thought I would have a soulmate.” 

Across the castle Alfred was reading a book about the old world trying to get information. When he turned the page to start the next chapter he suddenly felt saddened though he had no idea where the feeling came from. Alfred sighs putting the book down “it’s hopeless there isn’t anything on soulmates.”

He taps his fingers on the arm rest, scanning the pages. Alfred is so lost in trying to find and understand what little he did find that he didn’t notice the sun sink down below the horizon. The door opens and closes and the sound of shoes walk towards the chair Alfred’s sitting in. A finger pokes his shoulder lightly and he looks up to see Katyusha smiling at him. He greets her and she nods in response “dinners ready i’ll show you how to get there and I wouldn't want you getting lost.” 

Alfred nods and puts the book back and grabs the page of notes he made of the information he learned. Katyusha turns and the two of them walk out of the library. They walk back down the hallways but instead of going back to the main hall they turn down another hallway leading to a dining room. The room had an enormous table and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was food set at one of the ends with two plates already made, no servants were in the room. Katyusha leads him to one of the plates sitting him down. “My brother will be here soon.” 

With that she turns and walks out of the room, the door shutting making an echo in the mostly empty room. Alfred gulped nervously but put a brave face on, he wouldn’t be scared of the Prince.


End file.
